1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an end block, and more particularly, to unitary translucent end blocks which may be secured to the exposed top or side abutting surfaces of translucent blocks which form a translucent block wall structure to provide a translucent block wall structure having usable top or side surfaces.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of translucent block, such as glass block, for exterior and interior applications is well known. Using glass block for wall structures offers various aesthetic and design possibilities, as well as provides various functional characteristics and advantages over other materials which may be used for similar purposes. For example, glass block structures promote energy conservation through their insulating capability to reduce heat gain or loss and to provide thermal efficiencies for energy conservation. In addition, glass block structures can control light transmission and glare, as well as reduce surface condensation, draft and noise transmission. Because of their construction, glass block structures offer security advantages while maintaining light transmission therethrough. Lastly, glass block structures have the added advantage of easy maintenance and installation.
Although translucent blocks may be utilized with excellent results to form various wall structures, it is often desired to form a translucent block wall structure which is used as a room or office divider or other wall structure which does not extend vertically from floor to ceiling. Typically, translucent block wall structures which form room or office dividers are between four and six courses of block in height. Similarly, translucent block wall structures may include passageways to permit pedestrian travel between partitioned room or office sections.
As is known in the art, each individual block in the wall structure normally includes two abutting side surfaces, and a top and bottom abutting surface positioned between the opposed, outer block faces. Each glass block abutting surface includes two surfaces each tapered inwardly from an outside edge of the glass block to meet at the center of the abutting surface.
As a result, if it is desired to form a translucent block wall structure to serve as a room or office divider which does not extend completely from floor to ceiling, the top surface of the translucent block divider structure, which is composed of a plurality of glass block abutting top surfaces, has a generally inwardly tapered configuration. Similarly, a pedestrian passageway formed in the block wall structure has a vertically extending side surface composed of a plurality of stacked, vertically extending glass block abutting side surfaces each having the same generally inwardly tapered configuration.
Normally, the exposed top or side surface of the block wall structure is covered with either a finished wood or metallic sheet material to provide top and side surfaces, respectively, which may be usable for other purposes. For example, the exposed top surface of the block wall structure may be covered with a wood or decorative sheet material to provide a generally flat divider top surface which may be used as a shelf or for other suitable purposes. The pedestrian passageway vertically extending side surface may also be covered with wood or sheet material to provide a generally flat vertical side surface for use with a room divider door.
Although wood or decorative metallic sheet material may be used to cover the exposed top or side abutting surfaces of a translucent block wall structure, these various coverings are difficult to secure to the exposed block abutting surfaces and detract from the otherwise generally aesthetically pleasing appearance of the block wall structure.
The block wall structures heretofore formed from a plurality of individual translucent blocks each include exposed top or side wall surfaces which must be finished if it is desired to provide usable top or side wall surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,102 discloses a wall structure made from glass blocks in which the individual glass blocks are assembled together into a permanent wall structure with the weight of the structure being supported by a plastic or reinforced concrete grid. However, since each block includes a pair of peripheral ribs which extend outwardly beyond the peripheral edges of the glass plates making up the block faces, the exposed top and side surfaces of the block wall structure must be either filled in with cement or covered over with a finished wood or metallic sheet material to provide top and side surfaces, respectively, which may be usable for other purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,387 discloses a hollow unit made from glass or other transparent material for use in the construction of a wall. Each of the hollow units has an upper assembling face with one or more tenons positioned thereon. The tenons are engaged by an upper hollow unit, and a groove positioned on each tenon is adapted to form a space within the interior of the upper unit in which cement may be dispersed to prevent the cement from rising into the interior of the upper unit above the tenon. However, wall structures made from these hollow units have, on the exposed upper exposed surface of the structure, a plurality of tenons which project upwardly from the top surfaces of the units. These upwardly projecting tenons prevent the exposed top surface of the wall structure from being used for any other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,185 discloses a hollow glass block having a pair opposing, hexagonal side faces. The glass blocks may be assembled to form a wall structure. However, because of the hexagonal shape of the blocks, if it is desired to form a wall structure having an exposed top surface, every other block in the top layer must be cut in half to provide a substantially level top surface. Since the blocks are hollow, the exposed top surface must be covered to provide a top surface which may be usable for other purposes. In addition, a block wall structure made from these blocks and having an exposed side surface requires each block lying along the exposed side surface to be cut in half. Therefore, if it is desired to provide a block wall structure having a usable side surface, the hollow interiors of the glass blocks forming the exposed side surface must also be covered over.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,885 discloses a wall structure made from glass bricks positioned in abutting relation at their edges. The edges of each brick are coated with a layer of polymerized vinyl resin to provide an adequate mortar adhering surface between opposing pairs of coated edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,900 discloses a hollow building block composed of several sections united to provide that the parting line between the sections will be disposed between exposed faces of the block. When the blocks are used to form a wall structure, the parting line or joint between the sections of each building block are protected and strengthened by the mortar or other medium employed in joining the blocks together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,513 discloses a hollow glass block made from two rectangular cup-like sections which may be united by glass-to-glass contact effected while the glass is in a semi-plastic state, or by a film or sheet of aluminum or other suitable metal interposed between the two rectangular cup-like sections. Since the exterior surface of the block is smooth, the exposed mortar bearing surfaces of the block are coated with a gritty material to create an effective mortar bearing surface when the blocks are assembled into a wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,320 discloses a glass block which may be used in the assembly of panels suitable for use in relatively horizontally positioned structures, such as roofs, floors, canopies and the like. The glass blocks each have edges formed to facilitate the arrangement of the glass blocks in a deck structure with a supporting grid of reinforced grout enclosing the blocks and maintaining them in position. In this manner, the glass blocks may be assembled other than vertically, and the edges of the glass blocks support the glass blocks in a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,861 discloses a wall construction module for use in assembling building partitions. Each module is injection-molded from translucent colored plastic in the form of two hollow sections which are welded into a closed unit. Each module is contoured for interlocking engagement with a pair of uprights and for interfitting engagement with adjacent modules above and below in the partition assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,319 discloses a curtain wall assembly made of interfitting glass blocks. Each glass block has at least top and bottom surfaces contoured for interfitting engagement with similar faces of upper and lower blocks. The opposite lateral faces of each block may also be contoured for interengagement with similar lateral faces of the blocks on both sides. Vertical bracing units may be used if desired to increase the stability of the glass block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,486 disclosed a translucent block for use in wall and column structures. The block includes a pair of parallel upper and lower faces each having a generally irregular hexagonal shape. The block includes a first and second pair of generally rectangular opposing ends which are joined to the upper and lower faces. The block further includes a pair of generally rectangular opposing sides which are parallel with each other and are also joined to the upper and lower faces. The translucent block can be joined to similar translucent blocks and/or different translucent blocks to form a wide variety of wall and column structures.
While it has been suggested by the prior art to use translucent blocks to form various wall structures, there remains a need for a translucent end block which may be conveniently secured to an exposed top or side abutting surface of a translucent block to provide a wall structure in which the exposed top or side surface of the wall structure does not require wood or similar coverings to form usable top or side surfaces. The translucent end block is preferably formed from the same translucent material as the translucent block and has the same decorative design as the translucent block.